The next great adventure
by Hawk1
Summary: Harry is in his final year when Voldemort invades the school and Dumbledore loses his life fighting him.


The Next Great Adventure  
By Hawk  
  
Professor Dumbledore was the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever had. That's what most people thought. That was why it was a great honor to speak to him. It was Harry who happened to be during passing time, who was approached by the headmaster.   
  
"So how has your year been?" he asked.   
  
Harry, who was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, was almost ready to graduate and look for a career as a wizard.   
  
"Harry," he said, "Whatever happens today, I'm going to strongly suggest that stay with the other students."  
  
Harry knew what he was talking about. Voldemort, the evil wizard who had killed his parents (Harry had faced him more than once during his years at Hogwarts and survived [obviously]). Dumbledore himself believed that his next stop was Hogwarts, where he had a plan to regain yet more power.  
  
"Alright," said Harry, but he wasn't so sure he meant it. He went off to his next class shortly after, where he spent the rest of the day thinking about it.  
  
The day was a normal day at Hogwarts, and no-one was expecting anything unusual to occur. Maybe that was why it came as such a shock to them, when Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the halls. "Everyone Please stop what you are doing and report to the Great Hall at once! I repeat everyone in the Great Hall immediately!" Scurrying out of passages and classrooms, students rushed to the Great Hall where others awaited. Harry was among them. He made his way through a confused crowd to Ron and Hermione who were over in a corner.   
  
"What's going on?" asked a worried Hermione.   
  
"We haven't had this kind of commotion since Sirius Black broke into the castle." "I've got a good idea of what's happening, where's Professor Dumbledore?" he asked.   
  
"Wait." said Ron. "What is it." "I can't-" Harry began but there was no shaking them off.   
  
"We're your friends, Harry, we can't let you go and do anything dangerous right now."   
  
"Fine." said Harry.   
  
"I found this." He held up a brooch with a green snake engraved on it, and just above it was a "V".   
  
"You-know-who's signal." stammered Ron, hardly able to speak.   
  
"Harry take it to Professor McGonagall right away! It could be a trick to lure you to him!" said Hermione.  
  
"No." said Harry.  
  
"Then she'll be keeping tabs on me."  
  
"Harry, you can't-"  
  
"I've made up my mind. I have to go."  
  
With that, he ran up the stairs before either of them could stop him.  
  
"Oh no." groaned Ron.  
  
"Get Sirius, quick!"  
  
"Sirius, er...Professor Black."   
  
"Whats going on? I mean other than this..."  
  
"We know it's Voldemort" ("Ah! don't say the bloody name!" from Ron). Said Hermione.  
  
"And Harry went after him."  
  
Sirius bolted up the stairs, the way Harry had gone. Harry ran through the hallways, past the Gryffindor common room, he went up the staircases behind it, pas the charms and DADA classrooms. As he seemed to get nearer, his scar hurt more and more, and as he got further, it hurt less and less. Using only this to guide him, he set off up three steep staircases, to a large room he'd been in only on certain occasions. He was ready to fight. Dumbledore was around too, and this meant there was a better chance against him, but not too likely he could kill the dark lord. It was mainly his hate for Voldemort that drove him on. Then he saw it. A flashing green light that made his scar throb with pain. Off in front of him was Voldemort, the dark lord himself. Harry's scar hurt so much that he had to nearly kneel. Just then Dumbledore came out of the shadows. Voldemort seemed to see him before he could get a good glimpse of Harry. Sparks went flying. It was the biggest two-man battle that Harry had ever seen in his whole life. He could barely see either of them through the blinding light, but could simply hear the chanting of curses. Eventually he moved back, to get out of the line of fire. Soon the fight move to another room. Dumbledore moved toward him.   
  
"I tried to hold you back." he said.   
  
"But there was no stopping you." he added proudly.  
  
Harry followed him quickly. Just then, using most of his remaining power, Voldemort jumped out from behind a statue blowing it to bits. The hallway, and the two rooms cave in upon them. Forgetting his fear and pain, Harry leapt up on some stones that had once been a great pillar holding up the ceiling. He threw himself upon Voldemort. He had caught him at a weak point, but Voldemort quickly recovered. He drew his wand. They both shouted "Avada Kedavra" at the same time, but instead of either of them dying, once again the wands connected with a beam of light. This time, howver it was Harry's wand that spit out all of it's latest spells. Harry watched as dozens of harmless jinxes and charms imerged from the tip of his wand. But suddenly, Voldemort broke it. Harry had remarkably weakened him so that he wass gasping for breath.   
  
"don't you kn-know wh-why, H-H-Har-ry?" he stuttered forcign the evil he grin he always wore on his lips.  
  
"Dumbledore told me." yelled Harry.  
  
"Then you'll understand why you have to die." He added a laugh to the grin.  
  
Raising his wand and standing tall in the light from where the ceiling once was, he got ready to curse Harry for once and for all. Then It happened. As Harry's scar started to burn with terrible pain, a flash of light shot out of his head, blowing Voldemort backwards. With once last burst of energy he raised his wand but did no more. Sirius stepped up onto the pile of rubble.   
  
"Together, Harry?" he asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Voldemort was blasted out into the open in a flash. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw his father and all the other that Voldemort had killed on the other side of the room. In a second the light was gone, and Harry fell backwards with a crash. He forced himself to get up and walk over to Dumbledore who was laying on the ground. Voldemort was dead.   
  
  
For the next month, Dumbledore was unable to leave his bed. He was said to be very ill. However some people were allowed to visit him, Harry included.   
  
"Potter, the headmaster would like to see you now." said Professor McGonagall, as she left the room. Harry slowly pushed the door open. Inside was a heap of presents, ceiling high from everyone wishing Dumbledore well. Beside the back wall, A bed sat. Harry could see the headmaster laying in it. As Harry looked up into those deep blue eyes, and tried to speak but words failed him. "Harry, it's good to see you again." said Dumbledore. "I owe a lot to you!" he exclaimed. "I shouldn't have gone after and interfered." "No, I couldn't have done it without you. I had to fight him sooner or later. Voldemort is gone, probably for good." he said. "But he has weakened me and I am old. Remember, death is but the next great adventure." As Harry walked away, Dumbledore said. "I may see you again, and I may not, but either way it was a pleasure meeting you, Harry Potter.  
  
As Harry left the room, he noticed that only a few of the presents were opened. In the middle of them was a present from Dobby the house-elf. It was a small present, but it was all Dumbledore would have wanted. They were a pair of thick woolly socks.  
  



End file.
